


Promised A World Of Dreams

by Lion_owl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, Alternate Timelines, Canon divergence from Treachery Faith onwards, Cardassian Rebellion, Dominion War, Episode Related, Episode: s07e06 Treachery Faith and the Great River, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Multiple, Q helps it happen, Season/Series 07, Shenanigans, Work In Progress, it's complicated but it will all make sense when you read it don't worry, more tags to be added probably, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/pseuds/Lion_owl
Summary: What if you were given a chance to end a brutal war six months early and save millions of lives, but in the process lose the forgiveness your homeworld has offered you? What about the man you accidentally fell in love with, if you could allow him a hero's death, or save his life but condemn him to exile? These are the decisions Elim Garak is facing.And Weyoun 6 is just a pawn in the game, but to Odo he is fast becoming so much more than he could have imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sRX4ILpn_A) which I was listening to when I was planning this and I feel it’s fitting.
> 
> Guinan is here because a) she's awesome and b) in the TNG episode "Yesterday's Enterprise" it is hinted at that Guinan (or perhaps El-Aurians in general) are at least partially aware of alternate timelines forming and I wanted to play with that a little.

“It’s getting so cold,” Weyoun’s voice was a whisper, his skin turning a horrible shade of grey as he shivered under the twenty blankets Odo had found and draped around him. He wished he could replicate more, but they still had all the systems offline.

“We are going to have to move soon,” Odo told him.

“We can’t! They’ll kill you,” Weyoun protested weakly. “You are a G –” a glare from Odo interrupted him. “I won’t allow you to leave and let them kill you. Let me die.”

“I’m not much better off myself in here,” Odo admitted after a long moment of silence in which Weyoun thought he wasn’t going to speak at all. “The cold will become intolerable for me eventually. Besides, you still have information to give me.” He said, again giving Weyoun the look that said ‘I don’t actually care about _you_ ’. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but Weyoun got the impression the solidness of that sentiment was beginning to waver.

Odo ordered the computer systems back online, and Weyoun secretly basked in the relief of the warmth that flooded the runabout’s cabin, while outwardly continuing to protest their imminent doom at the hands of the Jem’Hadar waiting for them.

Navigating out of the asteroid was an easy task, but Weyoun watched raptly as Odo’s facsimiled hands moved gracefully over the control panel. Perhaps he wasn’t a Founder, but whether or not he liked it he was a God to Weyoun, who was in absolute awe to be sitting here alone with him, to be protected by him.

“It’s all quiet,” Odo remarked, gesturing at the view screen. Weyoun looked to see what he meant, and was shocked to see that the Jem’Hadar ships had vacated the asteroid field. There was nothing. The sensors showed they were the only vessel for a parsec in every direction.

“Odd,” Weyoun mused. “It’s not like the Jem’Hadar to get _bored_. I wonder what happened?”

“Still wish we’d remained in the freezer and let you die slowly?” Odo’s remark was followed by a harrumph.

“I…” it was a very rare occurrence indeed that Weyoun found himself speechless, but any response he could think of would either sound blasphemous; or be received with no gratitude, only yet another reminder that Odo did not consider himself a God.

So he stayed silent.

“I guess we ought to count our blessings,” Odo offered.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Just an expression I picked up from my colleagues on Deep Space Nine.”

The journey back to Deep Space Nine was a long one. Odo had demanded quiet, and given Weyoun a PADD for him to start writing down key strategic information in the event that another, potentially successful, attempt was made on his life before he could attend a formal debriefing – really, such consideration for Weyoun’s feelings! Although, given the suffering his predecessor had caused in the Alpha Quadrant, could he really blame Odo?

He was still here, being protected and taken seriously. That ought to be enough, but strangely he found that it wasn’t.

He started with a map of all Dominion bases within Cardassian space, and a brief summary of the strategic importance of each one. He was in the middle of making a list of all the Dominion-approved changes that had been made to the Central Command campus on Cardassia Prime, when Odo announced that they were only a few minutes away from the station. He saved what he’d done and switched off the PADD, turning his attention to the view screen.

Truly magnificent, he thought, as he looked up at the swooping arcs of the docking pylons. During his time with Cardassians, Weyoun Five had come to appreciate their architecture, and while Weyoun Six had very little in common with his predecessor, that was one thing they could agree on.

“Ops to _Rio Grande_ ,” Major Kira’s voice rang out over the comm system. “You’re cleared to land on Runabout Pad C. Welcome home, Odo.”

“Thank you, Major,” Odo said, and somehow his voice sounded different… it had a sweeter quality to it. “Would you send two security officers to meet me there? I have an unexpected guest with me.”

“Yes, Constable. Kira out,” the comm line turned to static until Odo flicked it off at their end as well.

“Have I not yet earned your trust?” Weyoun asked, affecting a hurt tone though not remotely surprised. Odo harrumphed again.

“You’re getting there.” He said. “But don’t get too ahead of yourself.”


End file.
